scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Vista4563
Hello, hello! I'm open for conversation, so just drop me a line here if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. Welcome Hi, welcome to Scratch Programming Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Text Blocks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chrischb (Talk) 05:02, April 7, 2010 Hi! This is for real - the above bit was automatic stuff from Wikia. :( So: Hi Vista! I'm happy to see you on the wiki. :D It shall prossssssssper......... Chrischb 06:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the world of imagination! :3 Wuzzup! I'm glad you joined! How did you find it, I'm just wondering? (Hmm, that gives me an idea for a poll :P) But once again, welcome. I can see you as a great editor! But as I was reviewing your edits, I saw some unusual things, on the Blocks article (though the Script article is great!). Maybe you're having some trouble on formatting? You should practice and test things out on the Sandbox, or you could make your own sandbox at User:Vista4563/Sandbox, just like how I have one. Then you'll be professional. And then you can add lots of different types of articles, and what not :). Well, good luck, 19:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) The large edit in the Script article was mine... :/ Chrischb 08:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, I fail. What's this 'function' stuff? An infobox is created just to display the basic information. For a block, there's not much information, so it only has what it currently has. A function can vary, and a block can do many things, so it's not described in the infobox, due to its complexity - so I removed that. 21:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! I thought it would be a good addition, so I added it in yesterday... --Vista4563 21:31, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Don't feel too bad. Maybe I made it seem a bit too harsh. It's just that, considering it's that big of an edit, that you should have asked me about it first ;) I hope you understand 21:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I'll keep that in mind next time I edit a template. Thanks for helping me out! --Vista4563 21:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) New Signature! I've created a brand-new signature! However, it's not automatic because it's way too long... Vista4563 (talk) 11:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Gosh, that is long code! I think you should simplify it :P But believe me - it totally looks great :) 20:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I tried simplifying it, but the code looked messy... and so did the result. I used to have a (contributions) link, but I eventually had to remove it because the code was lengthy... Vista4563 (talk) 00:21, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : : AGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO All that code looks random to me. :( Where can I learn it? : Awesome signature. :) --Chrischb 05:57, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! I'm no Wiki expert, but I manage... try analyzing other signature codes around the interwebs. Vista4563 (talk) 00:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! :) Hi... as you might guess, most of the people who join the wiki just stay for a few days, and then lose interest. You - you've stayed with the wiki, and you're still editing! I thought I'd congratulate you; you haven't left. Keep it up! 07:30, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Vote on my Scratch Programming Wikia Signature. Choose one of the options on my Sandbox, and post your choice here. Vista4563 (talk) 17:38, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : I can't choose :P 17:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok, then, going with the block signature for this Wiki only. :D